Help me brother
by special agent Ali
Summary: Meet Brad. A nineteen year old six foot, brown haired, brown eyed genius. Sound familiar? He should because he used to be Frank Hardy. He just doesn't know it yet, can his brother save him?
1. prologue Who am I?

_Hi _

_This is my first Hardy Boys story. Their's so many great ones written here but I have to admit Red Hardy inspired me. Those stories are amazing._

_So anyway decided to try my hand at this. Here's the preview to my story._

A man stood and studied his reflection, as he did every morning, Not that it did him any good.

He stared at the brown haired, brown eyed six foot nineteen year old in the mirror every day for the last four days but he had no idea who stared back.

"Who are you?" he asked the reflection.

"Brad...are you okay?"

The man, once Frank Hardy, took his eyes off himself to look at the girl beside him.

"I'm fine Julia, just…fine" he said, like he did every morning.

Frank Hardy, now Brad Hertz, Julia's boyfriend sighed. Julia smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"No, your not and I don't blame you, but sweetheart it's been four days and we still aren't any closer to finding who you are" she said.

He nodded but only half heartedly. "I know Jules but…I can't give up, someone out there must be missing me, whoever I am" he answered.

He had been dying for that one answer since they found him. Four days as Julia said. Four days, the day Frank Hardy disappeared.

"I know baby but maybe this is better, it's a sign" Julia said.

'Sign of what?' Brad thought. 'Sign that I had a risky job? Sign my past is gone forever?'

Brad closed his eyes and the same memories swirled around. His only memories was of four days ago till this second. He had been found by Julia on a beach.

A crash. The helicopter destroyed. The pilot carrying him away. An explosion. Hit with pieces. Memory gone.

They were a block from the beach and someone carried him there.

Someone who wanted Frank gone. He left him unconscious on the sand.

"Good bye Hardy…enjoy your life cause your old is gone" he said and left him.

The man's plan had worked. Get rid of one boy and other will fall without him.

Like a house of cards and you take one away and they all fall down.

Joe and Frank were finished.

Least, that's what he hoped.

"Come on baby, lets go eat breakfast" Julia said and coaxed him away.

They left the bedroom but Frank's thoughts were still running rapid.

'Will I ever find my past?' he thought, unaware that a certain blond haired blue eyed boy was nearby.


	2. Five teenagers on vacation

_Hey thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I can't believe one little dream had this much impact. It made me smile._

_I disclaim owning these wonderful boys and that great girl detective. I decided to add her in because I love her and I grew up with her more than the handsome boys._

_This story is taken basically on those paper back books if you read them. Nancy knows all about ATAC and the boys._

_I won't be getting to the case or anything for at least a few chapters for now enjoy the amusement of Joe being beaten by three pretty girls._

It was supposed to be only a vacation. Fenton Hardy wanted them to only have fun, no working involved, just a week of hanging out at the beach in the Californian sun.

Fathers apparently think alike because as the boys checked into their suite a group of three girls checked in across from them.

Timing was perfect. All five teens stepped out simultaneously and all jumped a little in surprise.

"Nancy Drew?" Frank asked as he nearly knocked over the girl. Nancy regained her balance and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the daring duo, ATAC send you here?" she asked and Joe shook his head.

"Nope we got higher authority named dad who wanted us to relax, our last case was pretty vicious" he explained.

Bess Marvin giggled. "See Nan and you were complaining your dad was unfair, even these two have to take it easy now" she said.

"Really? The great Drew been stopped for once?" Frank teased and Nancy smirked.

"He's the only man who can" Nancy said and Joe's mouth dropped open.

"That so Ms. Drew, then take me on and lets test that theory" Joe challenged.

Nancy at her two best friends Bess and George and grinned a cocky grin.

Frank saw that and went to help his brother. "Dude, I wouldn't mess with her, Nancy is tough" he whispered and Joe waved away his concern.

The other three backed away leaving the two room in the hallway. Joe smirked and reached out to scare her and Nancy grabbed his arm.

In a neat and fast move she flipped the blond over her should and laid him flat on his back.

Joe stared at her stunned as Nancy grinned over him. "I told you Joseph only my father can stop me" she said.

Joe nodded, too stunned to speak. Nancy laughed and offered her hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Okay, I admit it, your good but I can take out any other girl" Joe said, trying to still look manly.

The cousins each grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Really Joe? Were Nancy's body guards don't forget, our girl taught us a lot" George said and Joe whined.

When he was let go he glared at his brother who was on his knees laughing.

"Hey bro what happened to protect your partner?" Joe asked and kicked Frank so he fell on his bum.

Frank continued to laugh as Nancy helped him up. "What and look like an idiot like you? I told you Nancy and her friends are strong" Frank said.

Joe rolled his eyes and walked away from the four feeling embarrassed. Bess hurried after him and took his hand.

"Were sorry Joe, please don't be mad" she said and squeezed his hand lovingly. Joe couldn't resist her puppy dog eyes and melted.

He put his arm around her. "Sure Bess I forgive you, besides you girls will never win a race, last one to the beach buys lunch" he said and took off with Bess on his heels.

The other three looked at each and raced off not wanting to lose either.

They all crowded into the elevator and Frank held Joe's shirt. "Don't run yet till we get outside" he said.

"Yes mom" Joe retorted but obeyed and waited till he opened the doors before going full speed.

George was faster though and grinned as she made a flying leap off the boardwalk into the sand with Joe in second.

Nancy was in third with Frank on her tail when Bess tripped and fell. She had only shorts on and gashed her knee up well. Blood came pouring out of the large cut and she winced in pain.

"Ouch"

Frank heard her cry and let Nancy beat him. He stopped and went back to help Bess.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently and stooped to check her out and sucked in a breath at the injury.

"Doesn't look too bad, there should be a first aid in the beach, lets get you fixed up" he said. He helped her up and Bess winced as she put pressure on the injured led.

Her knee was throbbing and Frank scooped her up. Joe stared in shock as a minute later his brother walked over carrying Bess.

"She fell and while you might love a girl paying for you, mom taught me to be a gentleman" he said, mainly to his brother.

"A bets a bet, don't matter sex Francis" Joe retorted and Frank rolled his eyes.

"You have so much to learn Joseph" he replied. Bess giggled. Frank walked away and to a first aid tent a few feet away.

George looked amused. "Only been here a half hour and Bess has a boyfriend" she said.

"They do make a cute couple" Nancy agreed though a slight pang of jealousy washed over her.

'I must be crazy, I don't love Frank, I love Ned, I'm happy for Bess' she thought but the feeling did not subside.

A few minutes later Bess walked out, her knee bandaged up. "Thanks Frank for helping me" she thanked the boy now walking with her.

Frank turned a deep shade of red as Bess repaid him with a peck on the cheek.

Joe chuckled amused at his brothers embarrassment and was awarded with a shower of sand.

"Hey!" he cried and threw sand back at his brother and a small sand fight started.

Joe noticed a little girl with a pail and went over to her and her parents.

"May I borrow that sweetie, my brother is teasing me and I need to pay him back" he said and the girl nodded.

"Sure mister, my brother Charlie annoys me too, he kept singing an annoying song in the car the whole way" she answered.

Joe grinned at her. "Big brothers are annoying" he agreed as he took the pail.

He filled it with sand and dumped it on Franks head sneaking up behind him

He tossed the bucket back to the little girl and ran for the water with an angry Frank on his heels.

"Joseph Michael Hardy, you're a dead man bro" Frank yelled.

"Francis James Hardy, you'll have to catch me first" Joe shot back and just when he thought he had gotten far enough away he was tackled.

"Oof" he cried as his face hit sand.

"Victory is mine" Frank yelled in triumph. Joe spit out sand and glared at his happy brother.

"Come on I'll buy you some soda" Frank offered and held out a hand. Joe took it and Frank swung an arm around his brothers shoulders.

Joe smiled. "Don't forget, you and Bess are buying lunch" he said and Frank nodded.

The two went to the truck serving ice cream and brought hot dogs and sodas for all five of them and went to eat.

When they found the girls and were about to sit a scream came from the water.

"Help! I can't swim too good" a small voice yelled. Joe recognized it as the little girl with the pail. His hot dog fell on the sand with his drink as he dove for the water.

It was slightly cold but it didn't bother the blond as he dove into a wave and paddled the eight feet to the girl who was going to get sucked out.

She had a surf board chain to her ankle and had been playing with the board when she got knocked off and dragged out.

"Easy kiddo, I got you" Joe said gently as he lifted her on to the board and paddled behind it back to shore.

He got her to the edge and took the cuff off and sat there trying to get the water out of his ear. The little girl jumped up and into a worried woman's arms who immediately scolded her.

"Annie don't ever scare me like that again" he heard her say. Joe went to get off his knees when a big wave came and knocked into him.

Joe was knocked off balance and knocked out cold as his head hit the sand.

"Joe!" was last he heard as his brother and friends ran toward him.

_Lots of Joe whooping this chapter lol don't worry I'll get into Franks accident later in the story. Isn't Annie cute? She'll be in the story a lot as well._


	3. A day at the beach and a mystery?

_Wow, I feel blessed with all these wonderful reviews. _

"Joe!" was last he heard as his brother and friends ran toward him.

Frank reached his brother first and gently turned him over. He tore off his shirt he hadn't taken off yet and wiped the sand off Joe's face.

"Bro, speak to me, come on Joe" he whispered as he wiped. Joe groaned in response as the little girl's father came to help.

"He hit the sand pretty hard, we should get him away from the water" the man said to Frank and he nodded.

"I'm Bill, your brother is very brave" the man, Bill, said as they hoisted up the unconscious Hardy with Frank by Joe's head and Bill with Joe's feet.

"Yeah, Joe's always doing crazy things, he loves playing hero" Frank answered. Bill chuckled as they got to the groups spot.

When the girls saw Frank could handle his brother they ran back to their spot and set it up so Joe could lay down.

Frank didn't notice the small gash right by Joe's hair till they laid him down.

"He must have hit a rock or shell, he's bleeding" he told the girls. Bess had taken extra band aids from the tent and placed one on Joe's head.

"Our hero" she gushed and everyone laughed. Annie dropped to her knees and tousled Joe's hair.

"Thank you so much mister Joe, please wake up" she said. Frank could see the worry in the little girls voice.

"I know what will wake him up" he said. Annie turned to him and Frank held out his hand. He helped her up and crouched to her level.

Then he whispered his plan to her. Annie giggled and agreed.

Joe Hardy groaned again a half hour later. This time his eyelids opened and he moved a hand and sand shifted off him.

"This isn't my blanket" he said and a girls voice giggled. "Not your bed either Joey" Bess said.

Joe blinked and lifted his head slightly to see he was covered almost completely in wet sand.

"That little sneak" he muttered. With a few failed tries, Joe finally managed to get up and groaned as sand slipped down his trunks.

"Yikes that does not feel good" he said and shook it out but not before laughter was heard.

"Your awake!"

The laughter belonged to Frank and the voice belonged to the girl now hugging his body.

"I'm so glad your okay, so so glad" Annie cried out. Joe patted her hair and lifted her up.

"Yeah kiddo, nothing can take down the great Joe Hardy" he said and she giggled.

"Except a wave, it knocked you flat" she said and laughter exploded from behind him.

"She got you there Joe" Frank said and Joe stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, well the ocean is very tough, and you shouldn't be messing with it either" Joe answered, partially scolding Annie.

She nodded, looking away from him. "I know, I'm a bad girl, I'm sorry you got hurt Joe" she said. She then burst into tears without warning.

Joe pulled her against him and hugged her. "It's okay Annie, I'm not mad, I even forgive you" he said.

Annie hugged back, sobbing. "Re…really?" she stuttered and he nodded.

"Come on kiddo, please stop crying, why don't we build a sand castle" he suggested.

Annie leaned back, rubbed her eyes and nodded. Joe set her down and Annie went for her pail and shovels.

She brought her pail, plus another and two shovels and the two got to work.

Joe never left her the rest of the day, he grew fond of the seven year old and made sure to hold her hand in the water.

"Joe, I'm not going to use my brothers board no more but you can" Annie said as they jumped waves together.

Joe agreed. Annie ran out of the water to her brother who was laying on his board getting a tan.

Charlie pulled off his glasses and agreed. He stood and picked up the board and first decided to show off.

"Let's see if your better" he challenged Joe and then the thirteen year old paddled out a little and stood, easily catching the wave.

He came back in and Joe clapped the took his turn. He misjudged and fell into the water and came up spitting salt water.

"Not bad for an amateur" Charlie grinned and left.

"Told you he was annoying" Annie said when he came out and Joe nodded.

He scooped her up and walked out. "Big brothers always are" he said.

He went to his groups area and let Annie bury him again with the girls help while he napped.

Joe woke a few hours later to Annie dripping water on his face.

"Wake up silly, I'm leaving and I want you to come to my house" she said.

Joe blinked his eyes and sat up, pushing off the sand.

"Really?" he asked her and her dad strolled up.

"Yes sir, you saved my daughter Joe, I want you, your brother and your friends over for dinner" Bill said and Joe nodded.

"Sure mister…"

"Bill please…this is my wife Chelsea…and you know Charlie and my little Annie bug" Bill answered.

Chelsea walked over looking worried. She pulled him away but Joe could hear a few words.

"What about that mystery Bill? Is it safe for them?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'll lock up that room Chels…she's calmed anyway" he said.

He went back and Joe stood and shook his hand. "We'd be delighted to come Bill" Joe said.

He went and found his friends in the water and told them of the invitation and the mystery.

"I thought you three were here to relax?" George asked and all three looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Nah" they all said and laughed.

"We have to get them talk about it, I heard Bill say something about locking a room and a girl calming" Joe said.

"A ghost you think?" Bess asked and he shrugged.

"Whatever or whoever she is…I'm in for finding out" he answered and his partners agreed.

_You all still with me? I haven't bored anyway have I?_

_Isn't Annie so cute?_


	4. Danger is coming for the detective trio

_Hello, yeah this story is going to take me longer than I thought. See, I know how the accident happens all just not what leads up to it. I feel bad though for not updating so here you all go._

_I really hope everyone had fun holiday of whatever you celebrated and had a wonderful new year. May 2010 be a good one for you and your loved ones._

Frank knew his brother never thought about the details of pretty much anything. He just ran headfirst into whatever he did and worried about the outcome later.

He however thought things out. 'I hope this house is big, it was nice to offer but…' he had been thinking the whole ride.

He also knew his friends weren't thinking about it either. After all Bill had only offered them dinner.

He didn't tell his brother or the girls but he noticed the man smirk at Joe. He had taken an interest in the younger Hardy.

Frank thought nothing of the man but instead concentrated on how to break the news if the house was tiny. Frank hated to be rude.

His worry was put to ease as the large van pulled up to a mansion. A small mansion, but still a mansion compared to anything any of the five young teenagers had seen.

"Well here we are kids…home sweet home" Bill said and chuckled at his guests shocked faces.

Annie giggled too. "We have a big house Joey with lots of stuff" she said and Joe nodded, not even noticing she had called him Joey.

Annie got out and took Joe's hand. "Don't just sit there Joe, come on let me show you where you'll sleep" she said.

Joe shook off his stun. "Sleep?" he asked and Bill nodded.

"Yes…my family is very important to me Joe and you saved my little girl and I'd love if you, your brother and your friends to stay here the rest of your trip" he said.

Joe's mouth dropped slightly. He had played hero before, saving people was his job. He couldn't just accept such a generous award. Or could he?

Joe looked at Frank, deciding to leave it on his big brothers shoulders.

"What do you think Frank?" he asked.

"I think it'd be rude not to accept" Nancy answered before Frank could speak.

Frank nodded, affirming her decision.

"Besides…this will give us a better chance at finding out who that girl is" he added.

Bess giggled. "So you'll be paying them back for paying you back?" she asked and Frank chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm a good person" he said.

Joe nodded. He then turned back to Bill. "We'd be happy to stay with your wonderful family Bill" he said and Bill smiled.

"The pleasure is ours" he said.

Joe nodded. "And we'll be perfectly safe here right? I mean no strange noises at night?" he asked. Frank bopped his shoulder.

"Way to go low key bro" he whispered and Joe shrugged.

"It worked didn't it? He looks nervous" Joe shot back but the look he had seen in Bill's eyes faded quickly.

"Of course not…though my kids may try and scare you" he said and Joe nodded.

"Of course, harmless pranks I can deal with, ghosts I don't like" he said and the look returned but only for a brief moment.

It faded and Bill cleared his throat. "Come along children, the Chambers family has guests" he said and the children nodded.

Annie took the boys hands while Charlie accompanied the girls.

The seven walked together and Joe whispered above the Chamber kids heads.

"Did you see how nervous talking about noises and ghosts made him?" he asked and the four shrugged.

"I guess…come on can't we just enjoy our vacation, you told your fathers you would" Bess said.

Nancy smiled. "We are Bess, don't worry I'm sure it was nothing" she said to ease her friend. She then winked at the boys.

"Tonight we search" she mouthed and the Hardy's nodded.

Chelsea and Bill were whispering as well a few feet ahead of the kids.

"Bill…these don't seem like your average youngsters…what if they find out?" she asked and Bill smiled. His smiles usually frightened her and this one was no exception.

"Course their different…that's Frank and Joe Hardy and that strawberry blonde is Nancy Drew…darling I'm going to take out the three best amateur detectives" he whispered.

Chelsea nodded and stole a glance back. She smiled at the group and then turned her attention back to her husband.

"Your right…I thought they looked familiar…if they figure out the secret…if they figure out any of it…" she said and trembled slightly.

Bill took her hand and squeezed it.

"They won't, I have a plan and it involves Mr. Frank Hardy, Joe will collapse without his older brother" he said.

"I don't think…" Chelsea began and Bill gave her a murderous look.

"Don't question me Chelsea" he said coldly and she nodded.

"They will fall, all of them" he said and it was the end of that discussion.

_Okay so my characters are evil are you really that shocked?_


	5. one dectective can't just relax

_**Hi, I'm sorry for the long wait, I have not forgotten my story, I just haven't gotten any ideas. I've got major writers block and it affected not just this story but every one of them.**_

_**Tonight though I am forcing myself to sit at my comp till I can update and…well I hope you like it.**_

Bill kept his phony act up all night long. He showed off the house and the five teenagers took it all in.

From the giant pool to big screen TV's. The Chambers family definitely lived well.

Once the tour ended, the five youngsters were given the opportunity to test anything out.

"Have fun kids, we'll be upstairs, ring the bell if you need us" Bill said and he disappeared with his wife upstairs.

Joe then grinned at the group.

"You heard the man, come on lets go play something" he said like a child on Christmas.

Nancy smirked and crossed her arms. She grabbed Joe and whispered in his ear.

"I thought we came here to investigate Joseph Hardy" she chided and the man smirked back.

She whispered a bit too loudly though because Bess glanced over.

"I thought we weren't doing that" she said and Joe grinned.

"Oh I'm planning on investigating Nancy" he said much to the disappointment of Bess. He winked at her.

"I plan on investigating all those games and see if these children can defeat the master" he added and Bess giggled.

Nancy just scowled and Bess lightly punched her arm.

"Come on Nan, don't be like that, you did promise your father" she began and Nancy sighed.

"Fine…let's enjoy the house" she said in defeat.

Joe pumped a fist. "All right…come on everyone, to the game room" he said and began that direction. Everyone followed except Annie.

She stomped her foot.

"NO! I hate those stupid games, Charlie always beats me and it's not fair" she cried and Charlie laughed

"That's because you stink Annie" he said.

"If you'd take it easy on me"

"I'd still win and besides how else will you learn" Charlie shot back and Annie stuck out her lower lip.

"Your just a jerk" she said and began to cry. Bess ran over first knelt to hug her. She sat and held Annie on her lap while she sobbed.

"What a baby" Charlie muttered and then felt a sharp pain on his head and glared at Frank who had smacked him.

"Be nice Charlie, no matter what she is your baby sister and you have a job as big brother to be good to her not make her cry" Frank responded in a firm voice.

The eleven year old kept up the glare and Frank folded his arms and gave him a stern look of his own.

Charlie tore his gaze away and shoved his hands in his pockets before shuffling over to his seven year old sister.

"I'm sorry Annie bug" he said softly and she looked up and smiled.

Annie stood up and hugged him and he hugged back for a second.

"All right enough mushy stuff, come on Joe and Frank lets play a video game" Charlie then said pushing his sister away.

He ran off and the guys plus George followed.

"Let the boys play their dumb games…hey where's that other girl" Annie said then noticed George's disappearance.

"George isn't a girly girl" Bess said. "George…that's a boys name" Annie said.

Bess nodded. "That's right, you only know Joe's name" she said and told the girl their names.

"I like Georgia, it's a pretty name" Annie said and Nancy smirked.

"Not everyone likes their name" she said and Annie nodded. "I have three friends like that, Andrea, Samantha and Alexandra, they shortened it to boys names too" she said.

Bess nodded. "Yep…well enough chit chat…why don't we play in your room Annie?" Bess asked and the child nodded.

Annie took both girls hands and led them back to a room they had passed on the tour.

It was a pink palace inside. Baby pink colored the walls with a few posters on top.

"This is my favorite actor, Zac Efron" Annie said first as she jumped on to her bed to show off the poster above it.

She then jumped off and into her closet and pulled out a bunch of baby and Barbie dolls.

Bess and Nancy both agreed on Barbie and Annie set out her three Barbie houses and all her stuff for it.

'These kids sure do live the good life' Nancy thought as Annie made a mess on her floor.

As the detective played, she couldn't remember the last time she played with a doll.

The three played till it was dinner time and then quickly cleaned up Annie's room before going down.

After dinner, the children watched a movie then it was their bedtime. Annie had fallen asleep just before the end of Madagascar though so Bill carried her.

He then got his son tucked in before heading back to his room.

"Sweet dreams kids, you can have the living room if you'd like" Bill said and left.

As soon as he hit a few steps, his smile vanished. He had an idea then.

"I'd appreciate it if you kids either stayed in your room or the living room, no need to disturb my family you know" he called out and a chorus of yes sirs responded.

Joe yawned. "I am actually pretty tired now myself, I think I'll go to bed early" he said.

He then noticed one of the girls was sleeping next to the empty spot Annie had been in.

"Looks like Ms. Marvin is feeling sleepy too" he said. Frank turned and went to lift her and Joe grabbed his arm.

"No way bro, you don't get to play her hero twice" he said and lifted Bess.

Bess shifted from the movement and Joe smiled fondly at her.

"It's ok Bess, it's just me, the cooler, studlier Hardy boy" Joe whispered. Bess nodded.

"Okay…thanks….Frank" she slurred before her head drooped.

Joe stopped walking and looked at his sleeping passenger before looking at his friends. 'Tell me they didn't hear that' he thought but unfortunately was never that lucky.

"Cooler, studlier Hardy huh?" Frank asked with a cocky grin.

Joe blushed and tried to come up with a good comeback.

"She…she is…she is ummm" he managed and Frank grinned.

"What Joey? Admitting the truth? Saying what you knew all along?" he asked, enjoying his brother's squirming.

"She's just tired Francis, obviously she mixed me with my doofus brother" Joe retorted and Frank laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that Joey, but I got two witnesses" Frank retorted.

Joe's arms were beginning to cramp so he stuck his tongue out at his big brother and left to put Bess to bed.

He then went into his room and shut the door.

Frank chuckled and looked at Nancy and she smiled back. George knew their was a love between them.

Even though both had someone special already there was no denying the two's passion.

She cleared her throat. "Well…I guess since I am wide awake…I'll just go defeat Joe's high scores" she said.

"Are you sure George? Frank and I were going to put on another movie" Nancy offered but her eyes told her to decline.

'Please George, if you know me' she thought and George winked at her.

"Nah that's okay Nan, I am getting tired myself, I'll just play for an hour and then hit my bed" she said and Nancy nodded.

George left and then it was only two.

Frank went to the movies to pick something out but Nancy was distracted.

"Nancy?"

She was brought back to reality when Frank snapped his fingers.

"You with me?" he asked and Nancy nodded. "I'm sorry Frank" she muttered but again glanced at the stairway.

Frank followed her gaze and sighed. He took her arm and led her to the couch.

"Nancy listen, Joe and I are still with you but…."

"But you don't want to start tonight" Nancy finished disappointed.

Frank nodded. "Look I know you love a good mystery and Joe swore to me he heard Bill talking about some girl but…"

"Another but"

Frank chuckled. "I promise you, tomorrow I will talk to Bill, I am the cooler and studlier Hardy" he said and Nancy giggled.

"You'll never let that go huh?"

"Why should I?" Frank asked with a teasing voice.

Nancy nodded getting back on subject. "All right Frank, but how are you going to get him alone?" she asked.

Frank shrugged. "I'll think of a way" he promised.

"Come on now, lets watch our movie" he said and Nancy nodded. He went to get up and she grabbed his arm and he looked at her again.

"Thanks Frank…for being my partner" she said and Frank nodded. The two stared into each others eyes and before they knew it leaned in close.

Their lips were just touching when a creak on the stairs made them jump apart.

"Sorry kids, didn't mean to disturb you" Bill apologized. The two nodded.

"It's okay Bill…we were just chatting" Frank said and he nodded.

"Oh…well I'll just leave you two alone" Bill said and walked away. He returned a couple minutes later with a bottle of water.

He stopped. "Say…uh…." he began.

"Frank sir…Frank Hardy" Frank said. "Right…uh Mr. Hardy may I ask you a question?" Bill asked and Frank nodded.

"You see Frank I am a pilot and my boy Charlie wants to be one as well and…well I'd like to take him out tomorrow but my co pilot got sick and…" he said.

Frank nodded. "My brother and I are pilots Bill…were sort of amateur detectives along with Nancy" Frank said.

Bill looked amused. "Well I'll be darn….is that why your brother was talking about ghosts?" he asked and Frank nodded.

"Yes sir…he overheard you and your wife talking about a girl who calmed or something" Frank said.

Bill laughed. "Is that all? We were talking about our old cat Betsy who I locked up because she is very mean to strangers" Bill said.

Frank laughed as well and Nancy joined in.

"Well that's a relief to hear sir" Frank said and Bill nodded. Frank agreed to be his co pilot and the plan was set.

"See Nan…nothing to fear but an old cat" Frank said. Nancy nodded but her mind was not put to ease.

'So then why does Bill look so nervous' she thought. Something did not add up to her.

Bill nodded to them and left upstairs and Nancy told Frank her worry.

He shook his head. "Nancy not everything in life is a mystery…Bill to me now is a good man who offered us his home because my brother saved his daughter's life" Frank said.

"But Frank"

"No Nancy, just drop it and for everyone's sake, don't snoop this one out" Frank said.

His mind was made up and he now was no longer in a movie mood so he kissed Nancy's cheek and left to his room.

Nancy sat alone on the couch.

'There is something odd about that man though, I know there is' she thought, unable to get rid of her suspicion.

_**I made this nice and long to make up for my absence but I finally got how I want this to go. **_


	6. Crash! A Hardy left for dead

_Oh wow, I forgot about this story, sorry all but I do have an urge to finish it so here is another chapter_

_Were almost into the whole point of this story. Frank is only in beginning of this chapter._

Early the next morning Bill escorted his son and Frank to his car and the others watched them leave.

Bess smirked at Nancy thinking her expression was because Frank was gone.

She playfully nudged her. "Don't worry he'll be back later Nan" she teased and Nancy blushed.

"I…I don't like Frank" she lied. "I…I mean I do like him…but were just friends" she added and Bess only smirked.

It didn't help when George and Joe joined in.

"So Ms. Detective likes my bro huh? You going to marry him Nan?" Joe teased and Nancy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't make me hurt you Joseph" she threatened and Joe laughed.

"Nancy loves Frank, Nancy loves Frank" he mocked and Nancy went to hit him but he darted away. She chased him and managed to tackle him.

Joe laughed as she tickled him till he called out mercy.

"That looks like fun, can I play tickle Joe?" Annie asked joining them with the cousins.

Nancy nodded but Joe grabbed Annie before she could tickle him and tickled her instead.

She giggled and Joe stood and put her on his shoulders.

"All right ladies, looks as though you'll have to deal with the cooler, studlier Hardy now" he grinned at Nancy. "But I thought Frank left" she said and Nancy laughed as Bess and Annie looked confuted.

"I told you, she was tired, I'm the cooler Hardy boy" he argued and George only laughed harder.

"What's he talking about?" Bess asked and George whispered in her ear and Bess blushed.

"Oh Joe…I'm sorry" she said and then giggled.

"Humph, you girls stink, I'm going to play with only the coolest girl now" he said.

Annie leaned over his head. "Me Joey?" she asked and Joe nodded. Annie sat up and clapped.

"Yeah I rock, I'm the coolest seven year old in the world" she said and Joe laughed.

"I agree with that princess, just do me a favor and don't grow up to be brats like these three" he said and all three stuck their tongue out at him.

They would have hit him but they didn't want to take the chance of Joe falling and Annie getting hurt.

Joe ignored them and went inside, taking Annie off at the door and carrying her in.

Meanwhile Frank watched the scenery go by as he sat in the back while father and son chatted.

A half hour later they reached the airport and Bill guided them to a small airplane.

"Nice plane" Frank marveled as he touched her and Bill smiled.

"Yep she's my joy" he answered. 'And she will help me take you out Hardy boy' he thought.

Bill opened the door and helped Charlie climb up and into the back while Frank went to the other side and climbed in.

Bill climbed in after his son and then the three were off into the air.

They flew for about an hour with Bill flying a little low so they could see the land.

He was searching for a perfect spot to dump Frank and then saw a private beach and grinned.

He talked while he searched though and Frank talked as well so it looked like a normal lesson.

But when Bill saw the beach he stopped the chatter and instead told Frank to take over.

He climbed out of his seat and went to his son and opened a storage space behind Charlie where two parachutes sat.

"Here's a new lesson son, what to do when your engine cuts out and you're going to crash" he said.

Frank gasped at that.

"What…what are you talking about?" he stuttered and Bill grinned at him.

"Say your prayers Hardy boy, your about to die" he answered.

Bill put the chute on himself and Charlie and told the boy to climb on his seat.

Charlie gave Frank a small smile and did as he was told. He climbed over and opened the door and then disappeared.

Frank looked out and a second later the chute opened.

"That's my boy, he's quite a genius you know" Bill said.

"Why sir? Why kill me?" Frank asked hoping to shrugged. "I hate detectives" he said and then left the plane and opened his chute.

Frank went into his seat and closed the door before working the controls. It was a good thing he was a good flyer because the plane did crash.

Frank however turned it from going into the ocean to crashing into a few trees lined by the sand.

When the plane hit he bailed and fell about six feet to the ground. He went limp and hit the ground hard and blacked out.

Bill had watched amused. He went over to Frank and lifted his arms and ordered Charlie to help carry him.

They quickly moved into the sand and went to the water and dumped Frank's body by the surf.

If no one found him he'd be swept out by high tide.

Bill grinned and left with his son. He bid a farewell to Frank and then to his plane and ran for the roads as he called for a taxi.


	7. Bill's lie and the search for the truth

_Hi all, I am so glad that I got four reviews, I am grateful you're all still with me and to show it, here's a new chapter_

_Ok 2 things before story, 1 am aware that I screwed up. In prologue I wrote helicopter and last chapter says airplane but I am too lazy to fix it so it can be either, whatever you all want Frank to jump from._

_Lets just say Mr. Hardy was in a flying machine and had to jump from it to live._

_Second thing is thanks to alybro, I wasn't going to update tonight but her review gave me inspiration._

_See I don't plan my stories out that's why it takes me so long because I have ADD I can't really sit too long to plan it out but I do try._

_That's all I wanted to say, enjoy chapter 7 of help me brother_

_I OWN NOTHING BUT MY VILLIAN, HIS FAMILY AND JULIA_

Charlie looked out the window on the way home, his mind whirling.

'My dad is a murderer' he thought. He was suddenly very afraid of the man who helped raise him.

He was not dumb though. He quickly put on a brave face and looked at his father.

"Was he a bad guy dad? Is that why we left him?" he asked. Bill looked at his son and nodded.

"Yeah Charlie, Frank is a bad man and I stopped him" Bill said in a loving tone.

Charlie nodded, pretending to believe him. 'Yeah right, what else have you lied to us about' he thought.

When they'd get home Charlie would protect his mom, sister and their guests from Bill he decided.

He just wondered how he'd tell Joe without his dad finding out. Visions of his dad beating him made him shudder.

A hand caressed his back and he flinched. "Easy son, it's okay I'll protect you" Bill said.

Charlie nodded and leaned against him but shook a little with fear.

Bill stroked his hair, believe Charlie was afraid of Frank. He whispered he'd be okay over and over till they got back home.

When they arrived, Charlie leaped out and ran to the house and rang the bell.

Annie opened the door followed by Joe.

"Ann!" Charlie yelled and Annie was swept up in a hug by him.

"Are you on drugs?" she screamed. Charlie had never hugged her like this, his hugs were forced and always by their parents.

"No silly, I just missed my annoying sister" he said and to prove that he swung her up so he was holding her legs and dipped her so she was half upside down.

"Charlie!" Annie screamed but laughed having fun with her big brother.

Joe smiled at that, thinking of all the fun he and Frank had as children. He then noticed his older brother wasn't around.

"Where's Frank?" he asked and Charlie stopped dipping his sister. His eyes went back to fear.

"He…He" he stuttered and Bill came to his rescue.

"He's dead Joe, I'm sorry, we kind of got into an accident and I only had two chutes so Frank said he'd go down" Bill said and put on a fake sympathetic look.

Inside though he was dancing in his mind as Joe's face fell and he paled.

"Frank's…dead…no not Frank…" Joe murmured.

"He died a hero at least" Bill said.

Joe nodded. "Where….where was the accident?…I want to see my brother" Joe asked.

Bill then paled but was able to think fast.

"I think he is gone by now Joe and I don't know where they took him…the ambulance came as we got into the taxi…Charlie was all shaken I didn't want to wait" he said.

Joe nodded at that too. He then looked at the boy. 'He seems fine to me…something doesn't add up' he thought.

Joe touched the boy's shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked gently and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah…I….I wanted to save Frank" he said and Bill touched his other shoulder.

"It's not your fault son…now come on why don't you go lay on your bed and I'll get your mom to tend to you" he suggested.

Charlie nodded and left. He gave Joe a look though that clearly told him they needed to talk. Joe nodded slightly.

Bill then looked at Joe.

"I am deeply sorry Joe…Frank seemed like such a good man" he said and Joe nodded weakly.

"Yes…sir…he was" he stuttered.

Bill left and took Annie who had tears pooling down her cheeks. He took her hand and she pulled away and hugged Joe first.

"I'm sorry too Joe…but I'll be here for you" she said. Joe smiled at that and ruffled her hair.

He watched them leave then walked to where the girls roomed and knocked on each door.

He told them to come to his room when they answered. The three nodded and followed him.

He closed the door and told them to sit.

He started to speak when a knock came on the door. Joe opened it to Charlie.

"I told my mom I was using the bathroom so I don't have much time….Frank is alive Joe…my dad ditched him at some private beach" he said quickly.

The girls shared confused looks as Joe thanked him.

"Oh…my dad did say some truth…we did crash but Frank didn't go down willingly….he jumped out by a tree and we then carried him to the water….I hope you find him Joe" Charlie added.

He then ran down the hall as his mother called for him.

Joe shut the door again and turned to the girls.

He then caught them up on everything he had heard from both Bill and Charlie's sides.

"Glad to see Charlie isn't like Bill" George said as she balled her hands into fists.

"Man I'd like to hurt that guy for trying to kill Frank" she added. Everyone nodded.

"I would to George but right now I'd like my brother more" Joe said and the others nodded.

"Lets go now…we can take a taxi back to our hotel and use our car…their can't be too many private beaches" Nancy suggested and the plan was set.

The four snuck out without telling any of the family and waited for the cab to appear.

Nancy took Joe's hand and squeezed it. "Relax Joe…we both know your brother…nothing will take Frank Hardy down that easy" she said.

Joe nodded but he wasn't totally calmed. "Yeah I know…I'll just feel better when I find him" he said.

The cab arrived and George took the front while Nancy, Bess and Joe squeezed in back with Nancy in middle.

She rubbed Joe's back while he stared out the window only Frank on his mind.

_Thanks again all to who reviewed. This story is far from over so stay tuned for more soon. _


	8. Frank Hardy's dead?

_Hey all, yay 2 reviews thanks everyone, okay from prologue this is Julia's first appearance and no she is not evil only Bill is evil, though she doesn't want Frank to leave her so she's maybe selfish but not evil_

Ten minutes.

Sometimes that was all it took to make a huge difference in someone's life.

That someone being Frank Hardy of course. For if she had waited ten minutes more to go outside, Julia would have missed him.

In the forty minutes he had been unconscious, Julia Annette Walker was getting ready to go for a run.

She had gone out just fifteen minutes before he could arrive. Fifteen minutes before Frank became Brad. Fifteen minutes before the Hardy duo became a solo.

Julia reached the beach five minutes later still in a jog. She stopped when she saw the unconscious man.

"Oh my" she murmured and ran a little faster as the tide was drenching him.

She reached him and pushed away a few stray black hairs off his forehead and smiled at his handsome face.

Her smile faded as she noticed the bruise on the opposite side of his forehead.

Then it totally disappeared as she looked at the ocean only to see a big wave coming.

Acting quickly, she turned his body and put her hands under his armpits and half lifted him.

She then dragged his butt and legs till he was a good two feet from the water.

The water had awakened him but he hadn't moved till Julia came. When he felt her, Frank stirred fully and opened his eyes.

"Am I dead, cause I'm seeing an angel?" he slurred. 'Why would I say something that corny?' he immediately thought.

Luckily Julia was amused and not annoyed by his lame pick me up.

"No your still on Earth" she said. He smiled and then winced and felt his forehead.

"I must be cause my head is throbbing" he said.

"You must have taken a fall somewhere and passed out on the beach" she suggested.

Frank nodded. "Yeah…do you know my name?" he asked and she shook his head.

Frank felt his pants. "No wallet…nothing…I have no idea who I am…how I got here…nothing but that I'm glad a pretty girl found me" he said.

Julia blushed.

"Why thank you sir…I'm Julia" she said. Frank smiled as he sat up and shook her hand.

"I'm….somebody" he said.

Julia put on a thoughtful expression. "Well that's not exactly a name" she said then snapped her fingers.

"Brad…Hertz…it's a good name till we find your old one" she said and he nodded.

"Fine with me…ok I'm Brad then" he said.

Julia stood and helped him up. Frank then realized along with his memory loss he had balance issues too.

He felt himself blush as Julia quickly took his arm and became a crutch for him to lean on.

'My old self must be shy around girls' he thought but still nothing came to him.

Julia smiled at him. "Don't think so much hun, lets go back to my house and you can relax I'm sure you'll get your memory soon" she said.

Frank could only nod. He had no other choice but to go with the pretty lady.

They left the beach together unaware a few minutes later two girls appeared searching for the man now called Brad.

"There's no one here" Bess said. George checked her laptop where she had programmed Charlie's coordinates.

"The kid said it was a rough estimate" she said. She stood on the exact spot though that Frank's eyes met Julia's though.

Joe Hardy came running up a minute later with Nancy and the cousins shook her head.

"Nancy and I got this from a police officer" Joe said and showed off Frank's wallet.

Joe then looked around and sighed.

"Do….do you girls think Charlie was lying? Bill said he was shaken up….maybe Frank was….d….de…" Joe asked but couldn't finish the horrible word.

Nancy squeezed his shoulders.

"I'm sure he's alive Joe….I know Frank as well as I know you and you Hardy's have gotten out of worse jams" she said.

"Yeah…but we were usually together…I should have gone too…I'm his partner" Joe answered.

A tear then swept his cheek and he furiously brushed it off.

"Lets go…there's nothing here" he said and turned away from his friends as more tears fell.

'It's my fault…Frank is dead and it's all my fault' he thought. Joe Hardy suddenly felt alone.

He got a few steps and gave up. He sunk to his knees and bowed his head as the tears fell.

Nancy followed and knelt by him. He pulled away at first but after a few seconds of her pulling he gave in and hugged the detective.

"It's okay Joe…Frank is fine…you have to keep positive" she murmured but even she was losing hope.

She glanced up at the cousins. 'Gosh losing Frank must be like me losing Bess or George….or even Ned' she realized.

She knew they were close…she just never realized how close.

'I have to keep him strong…if Bill did do this then we have to take him down' she thought.


	9. Stop crying Joe, Hardy's don't give up

_Ack, again I forgot about the story lol but then it is summer and getting to be pretty busy but I do want you wonderful readers around so here's an update._

_This is a filler chapter as nothing really happens here but more danger is coming don't worry. _

A silent and very awkward tension fell over the deserted beach. The only sounds were the gulls, the waves, and a handsome blonde man's soft cries.

Nancy Drew stroked the mans hair gently, her mind whirring with ideas of how to break the silence.

'Come on Drew, you can help him' she urged herself but nothing came.

Every thought she had was countered on how she'd feel if she lost the cousins, Ned, her father or even Hannah.

She still had to try though. Joe would do it for her. Nancy took a breath and spoke after five minutes of silence lapsed.

"He's alive Joey, you have to believe it" she whispered and Joe pulled away from her and wiped his face on the inside of his shirt before looking at her.

He gave a small smile. "Yeah….I guess…" he said, trying to match her enthusiasm but having difficulty.

Joe clenched a fist, scolding himself immediately. 'She's right you idiot, you've been in so many of theses situations…Frank isn't stupid…he's alive…he has to be' he thought.

'He has to be' he repeated. He clenched both fists a little tighter and stood up.

"We better get back….and tonight we snoop Bill's house…whatever he is hiding I want to know and I want to take him out…anyway it takes" he said, his old fire returning.

Nancy stood and smiled with a small triumph. Joe smiled back but his eyes remained dark and cold.

'I am so glad he is on my side cause this side of Joe can take me down' she thought. She looked at the cousins and saw they had about the same expression and nodded.

"Were with you Joe, whatever it takes" George said, finding her voice and Bess voiced agreement.

Joe looked at them, his eyes softening to compassion. "Thanks girls…all of you" he said.

"Come on…lets go before it gets dark" Nancy coaxed noticing the sun was moving down closer to sunset.

Joe nodded but let himself fall last. He turned and surveyed the beach and the homes, his eyes focusing on the one his brother was in. If only he knew it.

He shook his head and jogged to the girls who were at the car already and took the drivers seat.

Bess and George took back again while Nancy smiled at Joe again from the passenger seat.


	10. Charlie helps out and Bill finds out

_Hello everyone, for anyone who has me on alert probably knows by now I am slowly updating every story I have and will plan on completing them._

_I been in Camp Rock for a while because of their new movie, slipped back into JONAS to peek at the hot guys, then I climbed a boat last night back to Gilligan's island and now I'm home again to the Hardy's house. _

_Yeah, I write for a lot of fandom's lol. I do have this story figured out its all just matter of updating when I have the chance._

_Hope you're all still with me._

When they reached the house, they crept inside quietly using the key Bill gave them.

It was quiet in the house and the four guessed everyone went to their rooms.

Joe started to walk to the guest rooms but then turned suddenly and went towards Charlie's room.

The light in the first room -Annie's room- was off so he tiptoed past making sure not to awaken the little girl.

The room next to it was Charlie's and the light was still on. He knocked quietly and the young boy's voice told him to enter.

He tensed a little hoping it wasn't his father but then relaxed when he saw the blonde man.

"Joe! It's you!" he exclaimed and Joe quickly put his finger to his lips making a hush noise.

"Sorry" Charlie whispered. Joe walked over and sat on the child's bed.

"So…where is Frank?" Charlie asked. Joe shrugged.

"You tell me kid…he wasn't anywhere on the beach" Joe said, his voice had a slight distaste to it.

Charlie wasn't a stupid kid. The thirteen year was actually smarter than his age and was actually in ninth grade as it became obvious that eighth was too easy for the genius.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked quickly catching on to the detective's move.

"Don't play dumb kid…if you're lying to me because you're helping your father you'll just lose like him" Joe answered his voice raising with anger.

Joe felt like punching the kid despite he was four years older. He knew that Nancy and her friends could take him down though so he kept his cool.

Charlie also felt himself getting angry too and started to not mind throwing a punch himself.

He didn't stop himself because of the girls though but rather the little girl next door. The walls were pretty thin and Charlie could never risk Annie seeing him as a bully.

So the two were forced to stare at each other trying to hold back their fists.

"I am not playing dumb Joe…I told you everything I know" he said through gritted teeth.

"Then why wasn't he there?" Joe asked. Nancy desperately wanted to jump in with questions but she was still slightly intimidated by the new Joe so she kept quiet.

"I don't know you're the detective…maybe he got up and walked away or probably he was found or…" Charlie started and stopped.

Joe knew what he was about to say. "Yeah…but I doubt it's the third one…Frank and I don't go down that easily" he said and Charlie nodded.

"I believe that from what I saw" he said.

"Yeah…how did you know I was a detective kid?"

"I heard my dad call Frank that…when we were watching Frank try and control the copter he whispered 'goodbye detective'" Charlie explained.

Charlie then touched Joe's arm softly.

"I swear to you Joe I am not lying to you, I didn't even have a clue my father was evil till now" Charlie added.

Joe nodded. Some reason he believed the boy.

"Yeah…okay I believe you" he said and Charlie smiled.

"Good…so what now Joe? If Frank is alive how will you find him? And why did my father want to kill him?" Charlie asked.

"Those are good questions Charlie and right now I think the last one is what we should work on" Nancy interrupted. She was tired of being silent.

"Yeah Nan…besides I know Frank is alive and safe somewhere by now…once I figure out why he was targeted I think I can find him and then this case is closed" Joe said.

Nancy nodded knowing that was a long shot. She had a feeling this wouldn't end fast and knowing a little something about bad guys she also figured Bill would try and hurt them now.

She voiced none of this deciding it was best to let Joe keep his faith.

"Okay but first we need to figure what Bill meant…you said he and Chelsea were talking about some room and locking her up…whoever she is" Nancy supplied.

Joe nodded. "Yeah…a girl calming, we have to find that locked room and we have to find it tonight" he said.

Charlie jumped out of bed and to his closet. He got a robe off a hook and some slippers off the floor.

"Then come on…I know this house better than the four of you so you'll definitely need my help" he said.

"Charlie…that could be dangerous" Bess said and Charlie shook his head.

"I'm sure my dad won't harm me and if…if he really is hurting people I can't let him harm Annie bug or my mom" he stuttered.

Bess went to him and offered a hug. Charlie gladly took it and shook slightly. Bess could feel the tension in the child and mouthed to the group he should come along.

The other three agreed, they were wasting time anyway.

Charlie led the way getting a flashlight from his desk first. He had an extra one and gave that to Joe.

"If someone does hear us we should split up…Joe why don't you take George and Nancy and Bess can stay with me if needed" he supplied.

Joe nodded. "Sounds good partner" he said. 'Charlie is like Frank thinking everything through maybe when he gets older he should join ATAC' he couldn't help but think.

Charlie nodded back and led the way to the only locked room he knew of.

He went up some stairs and over to a dead ended hallway and grabbed a chain pulling down more stairs that led to another hallway.

"I noticed this a week ago" he said leading them to a small door in a corner.

It was a three foot door like a playhouse fit for someone like Annie.

"What is this room?" Joe asked and Charlie only shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine…I been in every room in this house but this little one in the attic" he quipped.

Joe squatted and opened his jacket taking out a small object from an inside pocket.

"That's a cool looking lock pick…way better than Jeremy's and he said his was the best that liar" Charlie said.

Joe chuckled. "His could be because mine is very special…you'll never find these anywhere" he said and Charlie nodded.

"Ah you detectives really do have neat gadgets just like Batman" he said and Joe had to agree.

"Yeah but ours is cooler" he said.

The girls rolled their eyes but they were glad to see Joe focused again.

Charlie was a good help too. Joe expertly picked the lock and they all had to duck to walk inside. Immediately they had to hold their breath at the rotting smell.

They all gasped slightly when they saw why. Inside the tiny room was a dresser, a chest and a bed.

On the bed was a dead child. Ropes were tied around the child's waist and feet securing her to the bed.

'She had to have been dead at least a few weeks' Joe thought feeling sick not only from the smell but for the death of an innocent kid.

"It's a pressurized room" Nancy said under her shirt so it was slightly muffled but she was correct.

The small room had been created to withhold sound and air. It was a torture chamber if you were kept inside long enough.

"My dad…he…he murdered a…girl" Charlie stuttered not able to tear his eyes off the child.

"She deserved it and now you will join her and your brother Joe Hardy" A man said.

Everyone turned to see Bill holding a revolver with his finger on the trigger.

"Oh and I see I have Nancy Drew and her crew too…good now I don't have to waste time and I can destroy the best detectives that ever lived" he said and smiled a crazy smile.

"Dad! You're crazy!" Charlie cried.

"Get over here boy…I'll deal with you after I kill them" Bill spat at him.

Charlie only stepped back towards the teens.

"Charles Anthony Chamber I said get your ass over here now you stupid boy" he said.

Charlie went behind Joe and shook his head.

"I won't leave my friends" he shouted.

Bill walked toward them. "Move over there" he ordered Joe who obeyed.

He gave Charlie a sympathetic look and all four left him unprotected.

Bill swung his hand and smacked Charlie hard across the face knocking him into a wall. The boy hit the wall and went limp falling to the floor unconscious.

"Now I end this" Bill said. Joe knew he only had a few seconds to come up with a plan.

'What the heck would Frank do' he wondered. Before he could have an answer something cold was shoved into his hands.

George who was behind him had quickly gotten out the object while Bill had punished Charlie. 'A taser' Joe thought feeling over the object.

The only question was who'd go down him or Bill?


	11. Taking the kids to a safe house

_Hi everyone again, wow I swear this has been a busy year and I keep getting stuck in the world of JONAS. But I do still love these two cute boys and will finish this tale._

_I decided to change the times in the prologue for it all to make better sense as this story is getting close to an end I believe but definitely lots of chapters to go so enjoy. _

As Joe fingered the device his mind whirled with ideas. Usually he'd be reckless and jump at the guy. But he knew Bill would definitely shoot and him getting hurt would leave the girls vulnerable.

'Damn it Frank, I need you buddy' he thought wishing Frank would jump out.

He knew that was unlikely but then Joe saw he had another partner. Charlie stirred without a sound.

Charlie opened his eyes and locked them with Joe's. Joe nodded ever slightly and Charlie winced but moved away from the wall.

It took a lot of will power as the boy was in a lot of pain but the child got to his knees before his father noticed.

Before Bill could react Charlie sunk his teeth into his calf and he yelled out and Joe tazered the man hard.

Bill fell to his knees as the shock went through his body. Without wasting a second Joe pocketed the device, lifted Charlie and ran out of the room with the girls.

Despite the pain Bill ran after the group and Joe saw where Charlie got his stubbornness from.

"He's following Joe" Charlie cried out now completely terrified of his father.

He began to cry as he thought of all the years he looked to the man as his and his sister's hero. Joe felt horrible as he saw the child's fear and pain in his eyes.

'I'm glad my father isn't like him, Fenton Hardy would never do this' he thought as he ran.

Bill steered off and ran to get his wife and Joe took the precious seconds.

"You two get as much of our stuff you can carry and put it in the trunk while we get Annie, I am not leaving these two here" Joe ordered.

Wasting not one second, the cousins got the stuff in the trunk of the car and were waiting when Nancy and Joe arrived.

By the time that Joe gave Charlie to Bess and jumped into the drivers seat Bill and Chelsea were outside.

Bill began shooting at then and Joe slammed on the gas and the girls held on as the car sped out fast.

He whipped the car around and sped it down as fast as he dared and the couple gave chase.

Bill kept his shooting while Chelsea drove and Joe kept swerving to avoid being hit.

He managed to lose him though a few blocks down when he swerved a car and the two hit it.

Joe then stopped his crazy driving and got onto the parkway.

"Good work detective" Nancy praised as the shock wore off.

Annie had awoken when the shooting began and Nancy hugged her.

Charlie reached out and touched her arm. "It's okay sis, were okay, Joe and his friends are taking us somewhere safe" he said.

Annie shook her head. "But why? Is momma and daddy in trouble Charlie?" she asked and he nodded.

"It's hard to explain but trust me were safe, go back to sleep and Nancy will rub your back like mom does" he said.

She nodded and Nancy rubbed her back and soon she was asleep.

Charlie leaned back and winced. "Ow, my head still really hurts and I hate that my sister is too young for this" he said.

"Don't worry buddy, like you said you are safe, once I get us to a safe place I'll get a doctor for you" he promised.

Charlie nodded and put his head on Bess's shoulder and soon was asleep as well.

"Wake him in an hour in case he has a concussion" Nancy advised and she nodded as she stroked his hair.

"So I'm guessing since none of us can go to our homes as Bill probably knows all of those so you have a safe house then Joe" Bess mused and he nodded.

"It's a few blocks from my house that we've used before to hide my mom and aunt Gertrude" he said.

"Well speaking of family, when do well tell ours?" George asked.

"There is a phone at the house, all of you turn off your cell phones in case he tracks them" Joe answered.

The girls nodded and Nancy shut off Joe's too. "Wait what about Frank? Isn't he still in danger?" she asked.

Joe shook his head. "More than likely not this is just security measure for us" he answered calmly.

Nancy could hear the strain though and was touched how hard the boy was trying. She knew he had no idea what to do but least knew that safety was key.

"Don't worry Hardy, I know us and we always come out on top" she said rubbing his shoulder.

He smiled at her a brief second. "Yeah I know, I'll just feel better when I find Frank, once we get to the house I'll have to search" he said.

Nancy nodded. "And I'll be right beside you" she said.

Joe nodded knowing better than to argue and truthfully he was grateful knowing she was good.

Forty-five minutes later he entered the safe house garage. The girls had taken a plane from river heights while the brothers drove.

Joe had complained as he rather used his bike but was now grateful they went together in the car.

Joe called his father first and Fenton wasn't surprised his sons found trouble but was concerned as Joe sounded frightened.

"I can't say much dad but were at the safe house and you need to bring mom and Aunt Trudy quick" he said when Fenton answered.

"Are you okay Joe?" Fenton asked. "Sort of, just please come dad" he answered.

"Be there soon son" Fenton answered. Joe hung up and told the girls to call home but not tell them anything but that they met cute guys and were extending the vacation.

The cousins did so but since Carson Drew was a lawyer Nancy wanted him and he said he'd catch a plane quick as he could.

Joe then began pacing and the girls watched in silence not sure what to say.


	12. Supporting words from the families

_Hey all sorry for taking so long in updates. I guess real world life sometimes gets in the way of the fake world._

_Anyway here's another chapter. It's kind of a filler as its mostly chat but it does take 4 days to find Frank and then a bit longer to jog his memory. This may take a few more chapters to finish but I hope your enjoying it._

_Also I know this is nowhere near exciting as the books but I'm an amateur writer and this is just a fun hobby. I always wanted to try the Hardy's and as stated in chapter 1 this is my first so I do thank all your kind reviews and being so patient with me. Okay on with story. _

_Oh and I don't know Nancy's moms name it was never ever mentioned so made one up._

After everyone had been called Bess woke Charlie and soon a doctor arrived.

"Thanks Doc, I know it's late and all…" Joe greeted and he smiled.

"When I saw your name Mr. Hardy I knew it had to be important, you, your brother and father don't seem to be the ones to prank call" he said.

Joe smiled back gratefully. "No sir were not, my young friend hit his head on a wall pretty hard" he said. He didn't want to explain to the stranger but the doc nodded.

He checked out Charlie and concurred he was okay but would have a bruise for a while and suggested ice. He then billed Joe and told him to pay when he could and left.

Bess got the ice and soon Charlie was back to sleep and she put him beside his sister in one of the three bedrooms on the full size bed.

Then they all sat in living room to wait for the Hardy's and Carson Drew to arrive.

When The Hardy family and Carson finally arrived Joe greeted them at the door.

Despite his warm hello his family could tell straight away something was very wrong. Joe didn't want to be rude though so greeted Carson first.

"You must be Mr. Drew, your daughter is incredible" Joe said after greeting his family with hugs and kisses.

He held out his hand and Carson grasped it firmly.

"Yes and I do agree Mr. Hardy" he said. "Your so not bad yourself Joseph" Nancy called out joining them followed by the cousins. The children were asleep still.

Joe smiled and grasped Nancy's hand. "Okay fine then we make a good team, I just hope our missing player is okay" he said.

"Frank is gone?" Laura gasped and Joe nodded. "I didn't want to say over the phone for safety measure but yes" he answered.

Joe motioned everyone to the living room and quickly shut the door to the kids room after peeking in. The kids were soundly asleep still.

He then walked back and explained everything to the guests as they seem perplexed he had shut the door.

"So we send you kids to relax and you end up meeting a family who turns out the parents are murderers so you take the kids and run?" Aunt Trudy surmised when he finished and Joe nodded.

"I guess that sums it up except you left out he left Frank to die in a helicopter and we have no idea where he is" Joe said.

"I'm sure Frank is alive, I know you two and though I don't like you all doing such dangerous stuff I know you two always manage to win and I know you will again" Laura said.

Joe nodded. "I'll try mom, I'm just glad were all together and now that I know you all are safe from Bill I can go back and find my brother and take down this scum" he said.

"I know you will son but what will you do with Charlie and Annie?" Fenton asked.

Joe shrugged. "I guess they'll have to be placed with foster parents, I feel bad for them but I am also glad I could save them" he answered.

"Me too, it's a good thing you three can't seem to actually define vacation because I think it means to relax for a few days without doing any work which you three don't seem capable of" Bess said making everyone laugh.

"That's our teen detectives, always on the job 24/7" George agreed.

Joe chuckled. "Yeah, I just hope it hasn't killed my big brother" he said.

"I don't believe it has, from yours and Charlie's views my guess is Frank is with a friend" Fenton said.

Joe nodded loving his family was so understanding about his and his brothers dangerous occupation.

"Yeah, I guess I believe he is alive but what if he had hit his head in the fall from the copter and doesn't know me?" Joe asked.

"Then you make him know you Joseph you two are only a year apart and have a strong bond, I know you two will win so why so much doubt?" Laura asked.

He shrugged. "I guess I kind of always am scared on missions, while I enjoy taking down the bad guys I also know there is a high chance of it being my last and I can't believe how calm you all are with Frank missing" he answers.

"Oh believe me I know I'm shaking inside but I also know with all the countless mysteries you and Frank solved I just have to have faith and trust you" she replies.

"Same for me Mrs. Hardy, It hasn't been an easy life with loosing Nancy's mother and her always off on some dangerous task but I know my daughter is just stubborn like Alison and I trust her and I know with George and Bess around she'll be okay and she never let me down" Carson says.

Nancy smiles. "Maybe that's why we make a good team Joe with all this support how can we fail? Now let's have no more doubt, we have a few jobs to do, find Frank, take down Bill and give Charlie and Annie a good new life" she agrees.

Joe nods. "Okay I'm with you Nan, lets get out now, I can't sit here anymore" he said and she grinned.

"Now that's the Joe Hardy I know and love" she says and taking his hand she goes to the door.

"We'll keep watch over the children and try and round up enough proof to take down Bill and Chelsea good luck kids" Fenton says and they hurry off.

_I warned you it was a filler. I really hope this story is good because I am doing my best. I love Nancy and the Hardy's and I hate to do them an injustice. _


End file.
